Origami
by XGoldenDancerX
Summary: Love is so complicating. You get engulfed into a world of frustration and questions until you see that your answer is actually right in front of you....InuSango and other pairs. Read and review plzzz
1. Default Chapter

Author: Yay, I've finally started on this fic. I'm so excited and so nervous at the same time. I've always wrote stories, but I never thought I would be able to post for others to read. I hope you readers enjoy it and I'll try to write each chapter asap!

Please read and review!

Oh and by the way:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha because I dun think I was really creative back then…..

**Origami**

"I'll see you in the campsite, Sango!"

Sango sat in the spring as she watched the clothed Kagome stroll back into the forest. The taijiya looked up into the night sky as she slowly combed her fingers through her hair. She loved how the alluring stars glowed brightly in the heavens. Just gazing at them gave her hope and sense of tranquility for once in her life.

Suddenly, memories of her past began to play along inside her head. She lived a hard and abnormal life for a woman, but that was her choice. She chose to keep up with her father in the family business with becoming a taijiya. It was difficult to live up to her father's expectations and make her village proud, but she did. Her family and village were all that she had and in one day they were destroyed by one hanyou's plan. A hanyou not even fit to be a human or a demon in her eyes.

"Naraku….." she hissed softly.

She wanted to defeat him badly. He destroyed her life, brought her enormous pain, and was slowly killing Kohaku as he served him. She hated Naraku with a passion and will never forgive him. She wished she could just take her weapons, find his castle, and kill him with one single blow, but it wouldn't be too easy. Besides, she couldn't fight him alone; she had the others to help her.

She smiled slightly thinking of her friends. Overall, they were there for her. Kagome was like a sister to her. She kept the taijiya from crying and depress, but kept her in a positive state of mind. Shippo, the young kitsune, kept his concern over her and made sure, just like Kagome, to keep her thinking about the positive. Inu-yasha, as stubborn as he was, was the closest person that had felt her pain, but he assured her that things would turn out in their favor. Miroku, though as much as a lecher as he is, kept her spirit alive and showed her feelings she was never awoken to.

Sango looked down at the water at her reflection and began a whole new thought about the monk. He loved her and she knew it. Even though he flirted and groped women from other villages, he loved Sango dearly and would do anything for her. In her own thoughts, did she love him back? There was no denying that she was very attracted to the monk and admired his spirit and wisdom, but was he the one to hold her at night? Would he be the one to kiss her in the night air?

She tired of his flirting and she was tired of the way he treated her sometimes. She was true to her feelings and she never looked at another man but when a pretty girl came walking in their path, Miroku would recreate his offer toward them with his hands traveling along their body. She slapped and hit him when he was too forward to the girl and her, but he would never change. She sighed softly as she stood up in the spring. Maybe he isn't the one for her.

Inu-yasha sat quietly perched on a branch looking up at the sky. He was on watch for anything suspicious, but it was calm in the forest. He had so much on his minds and he needed to thoroughly think things over.

What would become of the Shikon no Tama when he finally defeated Naraku? His main objective, at first, was to become a full fledge demon. He wanted to become powerful and not feel rejected by both races. But now that he came in contact with his friends, he felt a shield of doubt come over him. Maybe being a demon wasn't everything he wanted.

"Inu-yasha! What are you doing up there?"

The hanyou looked down to see Kagome crossing her arms as she looked up to him.

"I'm taking watch, Kagome, like I always do. Why don't you get some rest." stated Inu-yasha leaning on the tree once more.

"I will. Just make sure you come back to the camp when you are done," said the miko as she turned to leave.

"Sure, whatever," replied Inu-yasha as he watched her make her way back to the camp.

Seeing Kagome at that moment moved his thoughts towards his love for Kikyo and her. He cared for both women so much, but he knew he couldn't be selfish. Still, as time flew, slowly his feeling would become so great and frustrating. He was starting to lose the same deep affections he had for them. He began to feel as if maybe their love wasn't strong enough to make him try harder. If he loved Kikyo, he would love a woman who was and forever will be long gone. If he loved Kagome, every time he looked into her eyes or hugged her affectionately, he could feel or sense the presence of Kikyo inside her and that was not right. Why did love have to be so complicating?

Suddenly, his dog ears began to twitch as they picked up a scream. He looked outward and decided to go investigate the sudden shrill. Inu-yasha jumped down to the ground and began to swiftly run through the forest.

Sango dropped on the rock looking up to see a large lizard demon, her hissing at the taijiya.

"Damn, a lizard demon," thought Sango reaching for her kimono.

As her hand went for her clothes, the demon opened its mouth and flames began to pour out. She swiftly threw her kimono over her back as she looked toward the flaming ground.

"Hahaha, I mean fire breathing lizard demon," spoke Sango with a slight nervous laugh.

She leapt into the air holding tightly onto her kimono as she studied the monster. He was long and massive, but a bit slow. She cursed herself for not having her weapons with her at ALL times. She quickly dropped to a large rock and picked up the nearest suitable rock into her hand. She threw the item with massive force hoping it knock the creature out. Too bad the creature had such a hard head.

"Damn, I got to make a run f-"before she could finish her thought, the lizard's tail swept under her feet.

She fell off of her feet and wrapped into the demon's tail. The lizard rose up looking down at Sango as if to say she lost and was dinner. The youkai hissed softly as its slithery tongue licked Sango's cheek repeatedly.

"Oh, let me go!" Sango knew her command wouldn't even be heard. She was getting very frustrated and tried to squirm out but every time she tried to break free, the lizard would grip harder. Soon enough, she felt her breathing becoming shorter. She didn't know what to do.

"Get your filthy scales off her!"

As soon as they heard the remark, Inu-yasha leaped toward the lizard and flung his sword at it. The youkai released Sango from his tail and began to walk back. Inu-yasha crept over to the taijiya and got in front of her.

"Sango, are you okay?" asked the hanyou carefully observing the snake.

"Yeah, Inu-yasha, I'm fine. I just need to breathe a bit," replied Sango placing her hand over her chest.

"This demon is not that strong, so this'll be a piece of cake," replied Inu-yasha with a smirk.

All of a sudden, the lizard youkai opened his mouth with flames flying once more. Inu-yasha picked up Sango in his arms and shielded her body from the heat.

"A fire breathing lizard demon?"

"You weren't the only one surprised," stated Sango looking over his shoulder.

The lizard crept up to Inu-yasha and brought his large claw up. Before he could strike, Sango pushed them away. Inu-yasha took his sword and dashed toward the creature, but before he could make a blow, the youkai slashed the hanyou's chest.

"Shit! Now you're gonna have to pay for that! WIND SCAR!"

His sword came down on the Lizard Youkai and ended his life completely. The youkai froze up automatically as its body began to drift away. Sango recollected her thoughts and looked over to the hanyou. He sighed softly and then sat on the ground in slight pain. Sango quickly ran to his side. She knew he was injured and it was because of her.

"Inu-yasha, are you okay?" Sango dropped to his side and began to observe his marks on his chest.

"Humph, I'm fine. It's nothing a little rest won't cure. You know me, Sango," he stated.

Sango touched his chest softly then remembered her own nearly bare body. As she realized her state, so did Inu-yasha. The taijiya and the hanyou sat frozen for a second, which develop into minutes. The longer they sat there, the redder their faces began to glow. It was one thing that Inu-yasha was sitting there for no reason and frozen by shock, but it was another when he glanced a couple of time at Sango's body.

"In…….Inu-yasha….." spoke Sango while she shielded as much of her skin.

"Hmm? Oh shit! I'm sorry, Sango!" He picked himself up and turned around.

Sango couldn't help but to see his blushing on his face making her own blushing grow. She quickly and properly placed her kimono on and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. She walked over to her patient friend and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her as she gave him a very apologetic smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Inu-yasha," said Sango fidgeting her fingers together.

"Hey, I'm not THAT hurt," replied Inu-yasha placing his sword back in its sheath.

"Still, let Kagome check you out," stated Sango looking up at him.

"I don't need no help from anyone."

Sango just shook her head while they walked back toward camp.

TBC

How was that? I wanted to start this fic a little original hoping to gradually get these two from doubting their choices with their respectable love interests to both loving each other. I want to take it slowly and let them gradually find things to love them.

I actually love Inu/Sango pairings and hopefully this one will turn out to be quite the fic. Please review, my lovely readers. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hey, guys! Oh wow, thank you for the wonderful reviews. They made me smile and I'm so glad other people enjoy the Inu/Sango pairings.

I've been writing almost this entire Christmas break, editing and reediting. So, enjoy, okay?

Chapter 2

"Look, Kagome, it's a village!" chirped the small kitsune as he sprinted towards the small town.

The group stood on top of the hill looking down at the small town. The area was filled with beautiful fluorescent flowers and soft grass. To the right of the town was a vast field of a garden filled with vegetables and fruits as men began to hoe and pick the ripe and plumped items. To the left was a large pond surrounded by the local women cleaning their clothes and fishing for food. It looked so small yet peaceful to the viewing eyes.

"I think we should stop here and take a rest," stated Miroku looking toward the pond with a smirk on his face.

"No way, I know why you wanna stop here, but there's no time to be letting your pleasures get in the way of our mission, Miroku," barked Inu-yasha glaring at the houshi.

"I hate to admit it, Inu-yasha, but I think Houshi-sama might have a good idea to stop here for a bit. We just traveled a long way not eating since this morning. It's not becoming night yet, but I think we earned ourselves a little rest," Spoke Sango looking over to the hanyou holding onto Kirara.

"Yes…..well…. I guess," he mumbled folding his arms together. He looked down to the ground trying not to make real eye contact with the taijiya. Ever since that night, he couldn't really look at her. It wasn't as if he was ignoring her; every time he saw her, he would see the image of her naked. It wasn't a bad view but it was a very embarrassing situation. If Kagome knew, he wouldn't be surprised if she said those "wonderful" words just out of plain confusion; Osuwari.

"We need to eat before getting on the road again. Come on, Inu-yasha, you know it's a great idea," chirped Kagome smiling as she folded her arms behind her back.

"Fine, whatever! But no touching the merchandise in the village, Miroku. As much as I like seeing Sango pummel you in the ground and all, we don't need to start anything," replied Inu-yasha walking down the trail.

"I would never try to do anything foolish like that," chuckled Miroku while combing his hands with his fingers.

"Humph, I bet, Houshi-sama, I bet," scoffed Sango glancing at him as he walked before her.

Sango then fixed her eyes on the hanyou walking down the path as the group followed him, one by one. She could tell that something was up with her companion. It was obvious that he nervous with her as she spoke toward him or the group. She knew it had something to do with that night from a couple of days ago. It wasn't the best moment for her life either, but she didn't think about it…….well, not a lot. Besides, it was nothing to fret about; it was over and done with. Maybe she needed to speak to him about that later.

Soon enough the group walked down the road through town. Though the town looked small from where they were standing not that long ago, it was actually large once they set foot in it. There were homes, variety of shops, restaurants, and a shrine. It was such a vast town filled so many options. Where could they go and take a break at? As they began to look through the village carefully, the villagers were looking at them as well.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Kagome walking closer to Inu-yasha's side.

"It's because of me," grunted Inu-yasha with a short snort after that. He knew what it was. He's always had the same glances when he was young. The villagers probably thought he was threat and were frighten of him at first glance. The world was growing but not the people's minds. Things would always stay the same; he was half a demon but he was still demon and with a demon, anything could happen.

They made their way though the village still kept to themselves as whispers began to appear and becoming louder. The villagers' eyes watched the group carefully. They were surprised to see such a group come to their town. Three demons, a taijiya, a houshi, and a girl in unusual clothes weren't something you see everyday. They didn't know if they wanted to welcome the group or just turn them away.

"What should we do Inu-yasha? Should we turn and head out the town?" asked Miroku glancing side to side watching the glances.

"Humph, I ain't turning back! We came in this town to rest and, dammit, that's what we're doing. I ain't leaving because of some stares!" spoke Inu-yasha walking faster than the others to lead.

"Always one to speak his mind," thought Sango following after Inu-yasha.

Miroku shrugged at the hanyou himself and took a few steps to follow the group. Without noticing, the houshi's shoulder came in rough contact into someone else's causing a basket to fall to the ground. Needless to say, items were spread all over the ground with the basket leaning on its side.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, let me help you," stated Miroku crouching down to the basket.

He carefully picked each herb up back into the basket and stood up once. His eyes glanced toward a woman just as he handed her basket back. Her long, full dark violet hair flowed down her back as her dark glowing ruby eyes looked back at the houshi. She absent mindedly smoothed her long blue kimono out with her free hand. He gazed at her presence for a couple of minutes without speaking or even moving. In his mind, it was an understatement to call her cute; she was gorgeous!

"Um, thank you," she simply said as she was too busy observing him as well.

"Uh oh, Kagome, Miroku has that look in his eyes," whispered Shippo as he lounged on her shoulder.

"Humph, he'll never change," simply spoke Sango glaring at the two glimpsing into each other's eyes.

"She has demon inside her." Spoke Inu-yasha sniffing the air.

The two girls and the small kitsune looked directly at Inu-yasha as he nodded at his comment.

"Her scent is more of a human and I have more demon than her, but she still has demon inside," commented Inu-yasha walking over to the girl.

"You are correct, my good man. I am a quarter of a cat demon. I have the eyes and teeth to prove it. I can sense that you all have been journeying a bit. You must be tired and hungry, so I invite you to dine at my home," replied the violet hair woman glancing over to Inu-yasha and the group.

"I think that'll be a wonderful idea," swiftly spoke Miroku glancing down to the violet hair woman.

"Yeah, a free meal is a great meal," replied Inu-yasha with a small smirk.

"Inu-yasha, you're getting as bad as that houshi!" commented Kagome waving her finger at him.

"Heh, Kagome, he isn't that bad yet," replied Sango.

"Now if you will, I shall show you to my home. Follow me," spoke the woman as she started to walk down the path in the village.

"Here, let me take that for you."

With that, Miroku walked to her side and took hold of the basket that was in her hand. The violet hair woman smiled vivaciously to the houshi and began to walk side by side with him as the group began to follow them. As Kagome began to glance back and forth with Miroku, Sango, and the woman's face, she began to notice something; a group of Shikon jewels were near.

It didn't take long to arrive at the woman's home. It was large and vast as it was located close to the local shrine. She walked up her steps and opened a screen door as the group peered to see. In this small room held various herbs, knives, cutting boards, and various other working tools. She placed the basket inside the room and showed them into another room with a long table inside. One by one they took seats on cushions at the table as the woman stood.

"Okay, since you are settled, I'll go start the tea and dinner. Make yourselves comfy while I start the meal," stated the woman with a slight bow.

"Before you leave, may we get your name?" asked Miroku looking toward the woman.

"My name is Nekomi." As she left, Miroku watched her presence disappear and Sango watched him. She wasn't jealous, well, not a lot, but she was mostly concern with the way Miroku was acting. She very well knew he would act friendly to Nekomi and extra friendly since she was woman, but his smile was genuine and his face just displayed a sense of not lust but affection and admiration toward Nekomi. He didn't even ask her to bare his child! She needed to know what was going on in the mind of houshi-sama.

"So, Nekomi is quarter of a demon. I guess one of her parents were a hanyou like you, Inu-yasha," stated Miroku looking over to his friend.

"Yeah, it seems that she lives alone as well. I wondered what happen to her family," spoke Shippo looking over to Kagome.

"Don't be nosy, fox. If she doesn't want to tell her, she don't have to," told the hanyou with his signature punch to the Shippo's head.

"Aw, Inu-yasha, I was just asking! Don't be such a meanie!" whined the kitsune touching his head in pain.

"Inu-yasha, Osuwari!" In an instant, the hanyou was crushed on the floor shaking a bit at the sudden contact.

"Still, I wonder about her life. Is she by herself here and if so, why?" asked Miroku placing a finger to his chin to contemplate.

"Maybe she doesn't want us to get involve with her life, Miroku. Maybe she just sees us as travelers and that is that," replied Sango studying the houshi's expression.

"No, I don't mind," called out Nekomi as she opened the sliding door to the room.

She walked in with a tray of cups and cakes in her hand and a tea pot in her other hand. She quickly and softly placed the tray down in the table as she walked over to a corner in the room. In the corner appeared a small fireplace where she the teapot in. She walked back over to the table and gave each person a tea cup and the plate of cakes on the table.

"Here, take your treats while we wait for the tea," spoke Nekomi placing the try at her right side.

The cakes appeared regular slices sprinkled with pinches of cinnamon. They looked so appealing that no one could resist them, not even Inu-yasha. Shippo tried to reach for his cake but couldn't as everyone was taking theirs. Nekomi watched him for a moment then brought the cake to his extent.

"Thank you, Nekomi," chirped the kitsune with a wide smile to the feline demon.

"You're welcome, young fox," replied Nekomi with a small smile.

"Hey, you can call me Shippo. This is Kagome, that's Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, and under the table is Kirara," announced Shippo pointing to everyone.

At the mention of her name, the small feline demon crawled from the table and meowed loudly. Nekomi's eyes widen as she observed Kirara. She picked up the small demon and began to pet her in her hand. Kirara then meowed as she jumped onto Nekomi's shoulder and purred against her face. Nekomi closed her face and brushed her fingers along Kirara's fur as she softly purred back.

"Oh, she's adorable. Looks like I made a new little friend," spoke Nekomi with a soft smile.

"And you will make more with us," commented Miroku glancing down to his hostess.

Nekomi looked up toward the houshi and finally acknowledged his presence beside her. His chestnut eyes reflected a radiant light as he smiled affectionately towards her. He gently placed her hand on her shoulder, which only brought her small chills along her slender body. She took her cup of tea and began to sip it before anyone could see the blushing on her face. He looked so handsome and so friendly. She could feel a gentle aura from the monk. It was as if she could trust him and he could be a true friend.

"So, Nekomi, you have such a big house," stated Kagome cutting her cake with her fork.

"Thank you. I inherited from my father. My father's family was known for their strong healing herbs and remedies. They were this village's doctor for many years," replied the feline demon.

"No wonder you are loaded!" chirped Shippo hastily nibbling on his food.

"Hush, idiot!" shouted the hanyou as he punched Shippo in the head.

"So where is your family?" asked Miroku trying his best to ignore the bickering duo.

"Gone…. My father told me when he once in his younger days, he was on his own. His family died trying to search for a rare herb. I could sense that he felt helpless and he felt guilt that he didn't try to cover the secrets of their departure, but he was left to take care of the village. That's what my grandparents wanted and needed him to do."

"My father was a kind and simple man. He wasn't special and he knew the basics with herbs, but he had such a strong heart. He would help anyone with no second thought. I loved him so much and I wanted to be just like him," told Nekomi until she looked over to the tea.

As soon as her eyes glanced over, the pot began making a shrieking noise as to call her to her duty. She walked over to the fireplace and quickly took the steaming pot away from it. She took a cloth and took the kettle steadily to the table. Quickly one by one, she poured their tea inside their cups and placed the teapot down beside the table. She grabbed her hand and shook them out; the kettle was a little hot for her to handle.

"Anyway, my father needed certain herbs to help a patient of his. The herbs were found in our forest, but the search inside the forest for the herb would take two days to find. The next day he packed and went in search of the herb. He found the herb that he needed and many new plants to take for samples. He had ideas of mixing herbs together to make stronger remedies and he wanted to see if he could. Hopefully if his predictions and beliefs came to life, he could make the strongest cures for the worst diseases.

Suddenly, he heard yelling from a distant. The person sounded in pain, so of course my father went in search. When he got to his destination, he saw my mother leaning on a tree unconscious. She was hanyou at first sight and he knew it, but he wasn't concern with that. She had a deep wound in his arm and waist as if a sword stabbed into her flesh many times. She looked bad and he knew it.

He made camp in the forest and tended to her wounds. She didn't even wake up till the next day. My father said that she froze in her spot when she saw him greeting her with several animals on a stick. He said he could sense her eyes wanting to attack but her body wouldn't let her; she wasn't fully recovered. My father stayed with her….He made sure she was well fed and good enough to move around. He looked at her once more, smiled, and left my mother.

In a week, my father was walking from a check up of a patient and heard a commotion in the market. He saw men with gardening tools and spears ready to fight. As he walked closer, he saw my mother standing ready to pick a fight with the men. My father called out to her and once he did, she ran to his side. He calmed the villagers down and took her home.

"My mother was so different from my father. She fought through her life with both demons and humans. She been on her own and so she was bitter. Still, when my father presented her with kindness, she began to change. When he took her home with him, she repaid his gratitude very nicely."

"She stayed with him and they began to depend on one another never feeling alone. Each day they fell deeper in love and they would never leave each other's side. My mother even tried to learn about healing herbs and simple remedies. Though things were going wonderfully with them both, the villagers weren't pleased. They were scared and frighten and wanted my mother gone. They tried to attack her and pressure her out of the village, but my father protected her with all his love. He grew tired of the ignorance and only wanted to be with her, so they eloped and left the village."

"Afterwards, I was born. My father said I had my mother's eye and hair, but I adapted his ways and personality. He said he could tell I would become a wonderful doctor, but my mother wanted me not to belong to the village. My father became homesick, but my mother refused to live back in the village. He had to pick his home and heritage or my mother; he reluctantly picked his home as my future. He never saw my mother again."

"When we began to live there again, the villagers didn't trust me. They said my blood was bad and I wouldn't be trusted as a quarter demon. I was shunned and children called me names. Still, my father made the best of it and showed me the ways of being a doctor. I learned very quickly and as I matured, he became very ill. He wouldn't eat or sleep and his spirit was just slipping away. I think he regretted leaving my mother. He told me before he died, he could feel my mother's spirit joined the stars in sky and soon he joined her in death."

"I never felt so much pain. I loved them both and I knew my mother loved me, but my father was there for me always trying to make sure I was okay. I could tell in his eyes he was in so much pain, but he worried so much for my health……"

Nekomi finished her words and looked at her tea. Her emotions were getting to her nerves now. All the memories played with her mind and all she wanted to do was cry. She lost her father and she could do nothing. It wasn't her fault but she felt as though she could have done something. Her tears stared to trail down her face as she noticed eye were watching her.

"Oh, excuse me, I guess I should get dinner ready," spoke Nekomi wiping her eyes quickly.

And with that, the feline doctor stood up, bowed slightly, and walked out the room. The group sat quietly collecting all the information that Nekomi gave them. The first emotion they felt was pity for her especially from Inu-yasha and Miroku. Inu-yasha understood she felt different with the village and understood what some of the things she went through. Maybe he could find a time for them to talk once they get the chance so she could feel better.

Miroku, though the lecher that he was, felt sorrow. He could sense the admiration the doctor felt for her father. To lose her father and mother was very upsetting and was amazed that the woman was still strong. He had so much respect for Nekomi now.

After dinner, Nekomi showed her guests to their rooms. She carried a large lantern in her hand as she looked over each room. She wanted to give the women and men separate room to lounge and give them space. She had an idea to place the women, but she wanted a room special for Miroku. A nice sized room not so far from her room, but at least three rooms away if she wanted some alone times with him. This idea made the young doctor redden her cheeks with such embarrassment.

"Nekomi, you need to drop that out your head. They are guest; they'll be leaving in the morning," she whispered to herself softly.

"Neko-chan, did you say something?" asked Miroku placing his hand on her back.

At the sudden touch of his firm yet gentle hand, Nekomi jumped up and turned to his view. Her face was completely red as she looked up to him quickly then covering it with the lantern.

"Oh, um, here's your room, boys! I hope you like it!" she chirped while opening it with her free hand.

She bowed down letting her hand and whole arm pointed inside the room. As she flicked her hand toward the room, along her wrist appeared a bracelet as her long sleeve rolled away from her hand. The bracelet hung on her wrist with seven small objects attached to it. The group looked at the small jewelry as it glowed darker as the star appeared more visible in the sky.

"Wow, those gems….." spoke Shippo gawking up at the bracelets.

"Those aren't gems, they're…." said Sango looking closer at the item.

"Shards of the Shikon no tama," unison Miroku and Inu-yasha taking steps closer to Nekomi.

"I knew I felt something with her!" shouted Kagome nodding at the sudden found.

"Shikon no tama? So, I knew these were strong, but I didn't know these were shards. No wonder my herbs have been so strong," thought Nekomi bringing her bracelet closer to her to observe.

"How many are there, Kagome?" asked Inu-yasha looking over to the miko.

"About seven! How could you not notice this many before," replied Kagome looking back at the hanyou.

"Me? You should have told us right when you found out!" barked Inu-yasha.

"Nekomi, we need your bracelet. Those shards are powerful," spoke Shippo hopping closer to her.

"Yeah, we need them, so hand the shard over," stated Inu-yasha with his hand out.

"Inu-yasha, don't be so forceful. That's so impolite!" spoke Kagome crossing her arms.

"Can it, wench," replied the hanyou not even looking back at her.

"Wench?! Why you, Osuwari!!" muttered Kagome as she watched Inu-yasha hit the ground with pain.

"I-I don't know. These shards make me feel so warm and full. They give me hope and so much happiness. There such a treasure to me." Nekomi looked down at her bracelet and remember picking the small shards from the ground, connecting them, and making a bracelet. She looked at the small jewelry for comfort. She saw as answers when she was depressed and alone. She didn't want to really give it up.

"Please, Nekomi, we need those shards. We are fighting a hanyou named Naraku who is trying to kill so many people. We want to rid him, bring the Shikon no tama together, and use it for good. Please, if you can, make our journey easier and let us retrieve the shards," spoke out Miroku taking one of her hands.

She looked at their hands as they touched and back at his face. His expression was so pleading and hoping. He looked so innocent and so handsome and she wanted to help, but she loved the bracelet. She began to contemplate by squatting down and placing the lantern to her side. She placed her head in her hands as her elbows were planted in her lap.

"What is this girl doing?" whispered Inu-yasha in Kagome's direction.

"She wondering whether she wants to give it to us or not. Miroku must have persuaded her choice," whispered back Kagome.

"Or persuaded her heart," whispered Sango glancing over to Miroku as he joined them.

"We can't do anything but wait till her choice. Hey, Sango, what's with your face?" asked Miroku looking over at the taijiya.

"Oh, that face? Wow, Miroku, you're not very observant. She been like that all night looking in your direction, too," replied the kitsune pointing at Sango's expression.

"You don't help at all, Shippo, you know that?" muttered Inu-yasha as he shook his head.

"I made my decision!"

Nekomi stood up and dusted her kimono out while walking back to Miroku. She took the lantern as the group observed her. There was something peculiar looking at her face; it had such a mischievous smirk on her face. The group wasn't too nervous, but what was making her look that way?

"I will give you the bracelet, but you must stay here," stated Nekomi looking only to Miroku.

"Um, Nekomi, we can't stay here. We're on a mission," addressed Kagome looking over to the violet hair girl.

"I know; I meant, each day you stay here, I'll give you a shard. I think you all need to rest and replenish yourselves and besides, it would be nice to get to know you," replied Nekomi looking down at her hands.

"Whatever you say, Nekomi," agreed Miroku looking down at her.

"Hey, who said you were the leader of this group, Miroku," spoke Sango glaring solely at the man she was talking to.

"Sango does have a point! We need to find the Shikon jewels as soon as possible," replied Inu-yasha poking Miroku in the back with the butt of his sword.

"Guys, we have no choice. We can't just take it from her," said Miroku turning to his team.

"Oh, yes we can. I ain't going to let her stop us from getting to Naraku," shouted Inu-yasha taking a step towards her.

"Inu-yasha, just stand down. You have no right being that way toward a lady and someone taking us in when the town resented us!"

"Please, I promise I'll give each shard each day. Just let me enjoy this for a little while. It feels nice to have someone in the house," spoke up Nekomi behind Miroku's back.

Inu-yasha looked at Nekomi and Miroku then Sango, Kagome, and Shippo. He ran his hand through his hair and just sighed at the sudden frustration he had from this stubborn woman. Women were always a problem in his eyes. What could be such a simple answer and solution was made into such a hassle.

"I'm getting some sleep now. I hope to receive the first shard in the morning at breakfast," said Inu-yasha stepping into the room.

"Thank you, Inu-yasha, I promise!" Nekomi smiled brightly as Miroku gave a departed smile since he walked in behind the hanyou to the room.

"Well, I think this will be a great idea! A nice rest is what we need," spoke Shippo hopping into the room as well.

"Oh, shut up!" With that Nekomi closed the door behind and showed the women to the other room as they listened to the yelling and scurrying in the boys' room.

"I am so glad we have separate rooms now. Boys can so immature. They fight all the time," Said Kagome with a sigh.

"Me and houshi-sama have to talk," thought Sango not listening to Kagome's ranting.

A/n: I hope this one turned out al right.

I made this chapter long and most of my chapter might be just as long.

I hope you don't mind Nekomi. She is a vital character that I needed to make everything fit. I explained a lot about her so you readers can understand the way she acts and feels. She won't become such a big person like them; she'll probably just be in this and the next chapter, then it is just the Inu-yasha characters again.

Read and review so I can read your opinions and I love to hear from you guys. 


	3. Chapter 3 part one

**A/n:** Yeah, I'm on chapter three! I wanted to update two chapters because I left you guys for such long time, but I'm back from the break and coming up with some awesome ideas!

Chapter Three part one

Nekomi and Miroku walked through town as she held a container in her basket. Nekomi was taking another remedy to a patient and Miroku decided to accompany her. She didn't want be trouble for him, but he insisted. Secretly, she was happy that he wanted to; it made her blush a bit that he would want to do such a thing for her.

"So, what's inside the capsule?" asked Miroku looking down into the basket.

"Oh, the patient we are visiting just came over a horrible sickness and I'm just delivering this to her so she can become better quicker," replied Nekomi looking up to the houshi.

"I guess as doctor of the village, you know what herbs to use for each problem."

"Not all the time. My father showed me how to do basic like for quick healing for wounds, easing pain in sickness, etc, but when we come across new illness and sorcery, I'm clueless."

In minutes, the duo approached a small house as Nekomi knocked on the door.

"Sayuri, I've brought your medicine," proclaimed Nekomi waiting for her patient.

"Oh, Nekomi, it's you! I'm coming!"

As soon as she finished her speech, the young girl appeared out of her as she began to wipe her hands on her apron. Her curly raven hair was wrapped in a big bun with her chestnut ayes observing the two in front of her. She straightened her posture and dusted off her green kimono and white apron making her seem presentable. Though with small white smudges of flour were on her face, she looked very cute.

"Neko-san, It is such a pleasure to see you today," stated Sayuri with a welcoming smile.

"Yes, you seem so much better," replied Nekomi displaying her smile.

"Oh, yes, I've been off my feet for days, but my little siblings need to be taken care of while my father is gone on his trip. Though I'm still a little weak, things must be done," replied Sayuri looking back to her hut then back at the doctor.

"Oh, okay, take this container. It has herbs that'll quicken your recovery. Oh by the way, this is Miroku. Miroku is a traveling houshi," spoke the violet hair woman as she bestowed the container to the girl.

"Hello, Miroku, my name is Sayuri," replied Sayuri taking the container in her hands.

"Hello, yourself, my I'm such a lucky houshi to be surrounded by lovely women," commented Miroku looking to both girls.

"Wow, Nekomi, you have a keeper. Thank you again, Nekomi. I must be off to finish the rest of the chores," said Sayuri turning towards the hut.

"Okay, be safe and use those herbs," replied Nekomi turning on her heels as well.

Miroku looked back at the young girl before following Nekomi. It was unusual the way he was acting and he knew it himself. He hasn't touched anyone's butt, asked anyone to bear his child, or even given the slightest flirting word except for compliments. He knew sometimes things like that would get him in trouble but he never thought he would stop. Why did he all of a sudden just stop?

"Miroku-san, is everything okay?" asked Nekomi stopping in her track.

"Oh, nothing, Nekomi, I'm fine!" stated the raven hair man as he walked over to the doctor.

"Oh, now, you can tell me anything on your mind. I'm very reasonable and good if you need advice," replied Nekomi placing a small hand on his shoulder.

"Well, ever since we met, I haven't been acting my usual self. I'm a different man, Nekomi. I guess it is your presence and I don't really understand why did you set me this way when maybe I should have been set by Sango……" his trailed off when he saw Nekomi's face.

"Oh, so you and Sango were together? Oh, I see," she spoke while looking down at her basket.

"No no, Sango and I are friends, but….."

"Oh, you don't have to explain to me anything; you guys are just travelers and will be gone soon. Don't worry about me. Now let's go, I have some washing to do."

Before Miroku could say another word, Nekomi shot him a wide smile and walked away. Miroku stood there for a moment then ran to catch up with her. He could tell when women were upset though he liked to play dumb for his advantage. Nekomi was getting upset over nothing, or maybe it was something? Maybe this is the time to really think of what he really wants and needs.

At Nekomi's home, Sango walked around looking for Miroku. She had some questions to ask but it seemed he wasn't around. It wasn't like him to just suddenly not be here. She wondered where the houshi went without telling the group. Though she didn't have any idea where he was, she did have an idea of who was with him.

It wasn't as if she didn't like Nekomi; the girl was wonderful and sweet and she felt pity about her past and lonely life. It was great that though she was given a bad life, she kept a bubbly, caring personality to others and especially to the village. She could even be inspirational, but she had her eyes set on Miroku. It was obvious that this was happening, even the whole group could tell.

As Sango continued to stroll around the home, she saw a glimpse of silver hair near the koi pond. She stopped to look back and saw Inu-yasha sitting on the ground. She observed her friend looking down at the pond not even sensing anything else around him. Maybe this was perfect time for them to converse about the embarrassing night.

She slowly walked up to the hanyou's as his ear twitched. He noticed her tall shadow peering down on him, which finally made him look up to her.

"Inu-yasha, I was wondering if we could have a word," she spoke taking her long weapon off her back.

"Sure, Sango, whatever you want. It's not going to kill me," replied Inu-yasha moving over for her space.

She softly bowed to him and took a seat. He recollected himself and sat with a straight back and his sword leaning across his chest. She slid her weapon onto the ground and curled her legs under her bottom. At first both sat in silence not knowing what to say. Of course they both knew somewhat what it was about, but did they really need to bring it up?

Sango softly coughed into her hand and then looked up to Inu-yasha. He didn't

"Um, Inu-yasha, I have been wondering if you noticed that we barely make eye contact. It's as if you are avoiding me," spoke up Sango looking out to the pond again.

"What are you talking about, Sango. I treat you the same way that I treated he others," replied Inu-yasha looking down to the ground.

"Bull; you know what I'm talking about. It didn't start until that night that you saw me…." She didn't need to finish her words. She couldn't; Now that she thinks about it. It WAS pretty embarrassing.

Inu-yasha glimpsed down at the taijiya and observed her cheeks glow brightly red. Was she really blushing? He smirked watching Sango obviously trying to continue the conversation, but still trying to think of the right words. It was quite entertaining to the hanyou. He couldn't help but to chuckle for a minute.

Sango looked back up to him and raised an eyebrow when he asked, "What's so funny, Inu-yasha?"

"You're face; you just look so confused and embarrassed! I have never seen your face so red before," replied Inu-yasha calming his laughter down.

"Oh, is that so? I guess Kagome will think it is funny if I tell her about this as well," spoke Sango as she rose from the ground.

"Hey, sit down! Come on, I was just kidding," replied the hanyou immediately pulling her back to the ground.

"We really need to talk about this, Inu-yasha. I don't want you to ignore me and be distant. I know we aren't close like Kagome is to both of us, but I really do respect and care about you and I would hate for this incident to change everything," announced Sango trailing her fingers into the soft grass.

"You care about me? When did this come up?" questioned Inu-yasha with a hard expression on his face.

"Inu-yasha! I've always cared about you. You are my ally and I trust you. I can't believe you think that!" stated Sango with her eyes wide open to him.

"Ha, I know. I was just seeing what your answer would be, Sango."

"Oh okay….." She simply looked back to the pond and observed a lily on a pad floating in the water. The small flower glided along the pond as she awed silently at its beauty. Inu-yasha looked at the flower as well until a question appeared in his head.

"Hey, where is the houshi?" asked the hanyou.

Just as he asked that question, he could sense a shift of emotion in the taijiya. It wasn't anger or sadness, it was more complex; it was frustration. He had watched Miroku acting differently in the presence of Nekomi, but he didn't think that Sango would care. After all, they weren't really together, were they?

"Sango, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"……He is so different. Why is he like this? At first I thought Nekomi could just be another girl, but what if she is the one for him and what if he realizes it now?" Her words were to the point and rolled off her tongue as if she thought out it just as the words came out.

Inu-yasha watched Sango slump her shoulders as her eyes stared lower to the ground. He has never seen this taijiya so upset since she lost her village and her struggle with her brother. It wasn't as much of a big deal as those events, but it must mean a lot of value to her. He wasn't a person to show concern in a lot of things, but he did wonder if the taijiya would be able to handle changes like these. Nevertheless maybe he should try something at least.

"Sango, can you and Kagome take Shippo out of our room. The little brat always has to pick a fight with me plus he snores and it annoys me a lot," stated Inu-yasha.

Sango looked up to the hanyou and just stared blankly at him until she couldn't help but to laugh. He was trying to get her mind off of Miroku and Nekomi, but the way he did it was so random and quite entertaining.

"What's so funny? It's true, he never stops and I think he appreciates you women better," added Inu-yasha looking out into the sky.

"Fine, Shippo will stay with us. I mean he isn't a problem, you are too harsh with him," replied Sango playing with a strand of her hair with her fingers.

"Now, it's because he is a brat and he needs someone like me to keep him in place," replied Inu-yasha curling his hands into fists.

"Whatever you say, Inu-yasha. But try to be nicer to him a little bit," replied the brunette as she shook her head.

"We're home!"

Sango turned her head to see the houshi waving his hand to them with Nekomi by his side. At first glance, she was jealous to see Nekomi with him, but then she became concern. She observed the sad, small face the doctor held as she slowly made her way to the herb/ medicine making room. Why was she so sad and what made her leave Miroku's side so quickly? Did something happen?

"Hey, Inu-yasha, where is Kagome?" asked Miroku walking up to the hanyou.

"Well, Shippo and Kirara are taking naps, so I think she is joining them," answered Inu-yasha as he stood up.

"Why does Nekomi look so sad? Did something happen?" asked Sango bluntly while looking over to the room.

At first Miroku opened his mouth to answer, but decided to not tell. It was their business to why Nekomi was so upset with him. No one needed to get involved and Sango, of all people, didn't need to interfere until he understood what was going on in his mind and heart.

"She just has chores to do, I guess, and she has been so busy with us. Inu-yasha, she asked me to get some wood for later, why don't you join me," casually stated the houshi.

Sango and Inu-yasha looked over to one another and didn't know what to say to that. He was acting very suspicious, like he was hiding something. Still the hanyou turned back to him and nodded his head.

"See ya later, Sango," said Inu-yasha walking over to Miroku with his back to her.

"Uh, bye, Inu-yasha, houshi-sama," replied Sango slightly bowing her head.

"Oh, and Sango, if you could, check on Nekomi if she need help with anything," replied Miroku with a small genuine smile.

"Um, I guess, sure." With that answer Miroku and Inu-yasha made their way out toward the forest in the background.

After a couple of seconds with the boys leaving, Nekomi left the room with a large basket of clothes. She looked over to Sango as their eyes met. It was awkward at first, but Sango could see the sadness in her heart. What did happen? She was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

"Nekomi, are you going to the river to wash?" asked Sango walking closer to her.

"Uh, yes, then I'm hanging them out here to dry," replied Nekomi looking over to the older woman.

"Let me come, we can talk and get things off our chest," stated Sango placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Oh, okay, but let's just keep it between you and me. I've seen that Kagome girl and I like her, but she would tell Inu-yasha everything and anything," simply stated the violet hair girl fidgeting the basket in her hand.

"Ha, yeah, it'll be between us. Let us go now," replied Sango with a sharp chuckle as she gently pushed Nekomi toawrd the direction of the river.

TBC

**A/N:** Dang, it takes me forever to be satisfied withthis chapter and then update. Still, this chapter was actually going to be longer, but I don't think the attention span of some readers would really keep reading (I know sometimes I wouldn't unless it is good). So actually that means the next update will be part two of this chapter and that Nekomi will be in it one more update.


	4. Chapter 3 part two

A/N: Okay, I'm getting so caught with all of this. This fic is actually coming out better than I thought it would and I'm so delighted that so many people took the time to read and review it. Thank you; it really means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy this next part!

**Chapter 3 part two**

In some moments near the vast forest, Miroku and Inu-yasha observed the wild environment in front of them. The trees spread all through the area with many small plants and vine wrapped around them. They remember how much of a hassle it was coming out the forest the first time since there were so many vegetations around. With all the various trees that displayed before them, they would have no problem bringing enough wood back to Nekomi's home.

"Hey, houshi. I cut and you gather," stated Inu-yasha jumping up to a branch.

As he took his leapt, he swiftly grabbed his long sword out and started to get to work. He would quickly step on the large branches, jump off from it, and cut it down in just a short amount of time. On the ground, Miroku began to observe and jump out the way for falling limbs. At first he wanted to curse Inu-yasha for not giving him time to move, but he knew his friend didn't mean it. Still he could have warned him.

"Okay, Inu-yasha, I think that's enough. Cut some of these limbs down," commanded Miroku pulling the cut branches closer in the same area.

Soon enough with the quick motions of the hanyou and the long ribbons Miroku had, there were four separate piles of logs neatly tied up. Miroku sat down on the ground while Inu-yasha watched his every move. His eye varied from the ground to the piles of wood. He looked lost in his mind. Inu-yasha took a seat across from the houshi and placed his hands between his long red sleeves. He wasn't just here for wood and he knew it.

"Inu-yasha, I'm only asking this to you because you're the only one I can talk to without feeling ashamed, and you are going through the same as well," simply said Miroku still glancing down at the pile of wood.

"Okay? What is it, Miroku," replied Inu-yasha with an annoyed voice.

"I think I am in love with two women," said Miroku firming his grip on his staff.

Inu-yasha's ear twitched at his comment giving the monk his undivided attention. Though he saw the signs of this idea, he never thought he would really take it seriously. He thought Nekomi was another one of those women who Miroku took notice of for a short while, but returned back to normal when Sango began to give him her usual glares. Was it really that different?

"Sango is the one I have been around with. She puts up with me and my antics and her presence makes me smile when she gives her rare blushing. She is perfect woman with such a brave spirit."

"Now with Nekomi, it is different. I dreamt of a woman like her. She is selfless, sweet, and beautiful and knows how to have fun with her company. Every day I spent time with her, I could feel so much of a loving aura that makes me want to hold her, protect her, and comfort her when she feels alone. I can see in her eyes that she is so happy with having us all there around her. She doesn't feel alone," commented Miroku finally looking to the hanyou.

"Well you do have a problem there," simply stated Inu-yasha scratching his head.

"What do you think? What should I do?" asked Miroku waiting patiently for Inu-yasha's words.

"Why should I be the one to help? I won't be helpful at all! Hell, I don't even know how to fix my problems," said Inu-yasha gesturing his hands.

"Please, Inu-yasha, please take this seriously and think for a moment."

Inu-yasha gave a loud huff and began to think of ways to help. He didn't like being the one to help people. He wasn't a guy to help someone out with their problems. He liked to think Kagome was the one for the job or Sango when she isn't upset with the life she has.

"Okay, I'm going to help you out one time. I DO know what you are going through. It is so difficult to make a decision like that. With Kikyo, I know she is alone. She has no one else, but with Kagome, if we didn't work out, I know she will find another….. It's such a weird concept to realize. I care for both women, but can I really see myself with them? Maybe that's the question you need to consider. Can you see yourself living without Sango or Nekomi?" admitted Inu-yasha looking dead in Miroku's eyes.

"With Sango, I can see so much. I would feel a sense of understanding and I wouldn't be worried leaving her when I needed to travel, but with Nekomi, I would have a real woman to really protect and a wholesome home the way I always wished for," replied Miroku drawing with the staff in the dirt.

"That's a toughie. This is ultimately your choice and decision. There are consequences either way you choose and, well, you got until tomorrow. Our seven days are up and we will be living early tomorrow morning," told Inu-yasha getting up.

Miroku watched the silver hair hanyou stand up and grabbed two bundles of wood. He then motioned Miroku to do the same and began walking toward the exit of the forest. Miroku stood up and paused for moment thinking about Inu-yasha's advice. He hated to say it, but the hanyou was clear and gave very good points. Maybe today was going to be a day of contemplating until he knew.

"Here, Sango, lay these out to dry," stated Nekomi.

Nekomi brought many damp clothes to Sango's side and the taijiya spread the clothing out to dry under the sun. Sango looked up to the sun with her hand shielding her eyes from the bright rays. It was such a pretty day.

"I'm on my last load, Sango. I think you can pick up the dry ones over there and start folding those up," stated Nekomi continuing on her work.

"Today is such a beautiful day. Too bad Kagome is still sleeping with Shippo and Kirara. She would love to be out here," commented Sango walking over to the dry clothes.

"Yeah, but she had such a handful with the kitsune and Inu-yasha today. They were fighting up a storm and wouldn't let off. Do they always act that way?" asked Nekomi rubbing a rock over with the stream pouring on her laundry.

"Well, usually, I guess, but it isn't as if they hate each other. I think deep down Inu-yasha sees him as a little brother. Besides, Shippo is such a whiner to Kagome and is always wanting Kagome's attention, which might annoy Inu-yasha," chuckled the older girl.

"Oh, I guess I could tell that Inu-yasha and Kagome did have such a close bond between one another," replied Nekomi looking over to Sango.

"Yeah, they both care for one another a lot and I envy them sometimes. I wish I could be so expressive like they are even though they don't use words that much. I try many times with that stupid houshi but he always gets me so mad." Her voice trailed off as she realized she was confessing the feeling she had to her somewhat rival.

She looked over to the doctor and watched her silently twisting the clothing to drain as much as she could and placing it aside. She couldn't see Nekomi's face anymore, which worried her a bit. She was trying to have nice day with her and not try to bring up so much tension in the air. Still, maybe it was time to talk about him. They both needed to get things off their chest and make sure that evil aura wasn't in the air.

"Nekomi, I know you have feelings for Miroku, which isn't a problem, but you don't know him like we do. He is a different person," stated Sango calmly.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't love him….." her voice trailed off as she decided to get to retrieve clothes.

"Well, still, you might care for him, but love is too bold to say. You only known him for a week," replied Sango continuing her folding.

"Look, Sango, I know what you are trying to tell me because I thought up all those excuses. I told myself that we barely even knew each other, he was on a journey, and that deep down he might have strong feelings for you. But still, I love him," confessed Nekomi looking right through Sango's chestnut eyes.

"Nekomi……. Think about this. Your thoughts were right; he is on a journey. When he leaves, he might just forget you."

"I know, but I know I won't forget him. He made me so happy this whole week. He tried his best to help me out, made sure I wasn't alone too long, and he was always concerned with me. I never met a man like him to even care," replied Nekomi.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Nekomi, I am your friend, but what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Sango let me make mistakes if I must. Why ask so many questions?" asked Nekomi.

"You know why! I care for him as well, but I can't tell him how I feel yet," replied Sango softly looking down at her folded clothes.

"Well, it's not fair that if you can't speak out your feelings that I shouldn't either."

Nekomi looked down at the clothes in her lap and pondered more how this talk evolved. She made such a big deal about him. She didn't think she would and she felt herself almost arguing with the taijiya. She didn't want to start problems but she knew how she felt and no one was going to change it.

"I'm sorry, Nekomi. I am being selfish and Miroku isn't mine anyway. We are just friends, but we had our times when we felt so much," stated Sango looking over to her.

"It's okay. I know I'm being selfish for taking him everywhere with me when he should be here with you. You'll be leaving in the morning; maybe I should just keep my feelings to myself. I wouldn't want to bother him with my problems," replied Nekomi looking down at the stream in front of her.

"You know, I think it might be best if you talk to him. Express yourself to him; I haven't had the ability to tell him myself, but I know when it does happen, I'll feel so much better," replied Sango.

"Sango, tell me about him," asked Nekomi randomly.

"What?"

"What is the real Miroku like? Can you please just tell me? For my own sake," replied Nekomi washing a sheet.

"Of course," stated Sango with a slight nod.

"Thank you, Sango," she whispered softly.

She looked over to the older woman to reveal a small sweet smile. Sango couldn't help but to return the favor with her own. They both felt so much comfortable with the other around now. Though they were rivals, they had no ill will against once another. It was as if they gave each other a silent "Let the best woman win".

Later that night, everyone decided to fall asleep a little early. They all planned to get a good night rest for the journey ahead, but Miroku had some thoughts still left in his head. He felt as if something needed to be completed before he left. He walked along the outskirts of the house until he stopped at Nekomi's door. He closely looked at it so deep in thought.

"Nekomi….." he spoke softly placing his palm on her door.

"You called."

He looked to over his left shoulder to be greeted with a small hand on his shoulder. Nekomi stood with a sheepish smile as she motioned him to follow her. She walked down toward the front of her home and took a seat on her steps. He observed her for a moment and then took a seat beside her. He looked down at the butt of his staff as she looked over away from him; the moving breeze of the night was all that kept the area from being ultimately silent.

Miroku finally took his eyes off his weapon and looked over to the violet hair beauty beside him. He had so much to say, so much to learn from her. He observed how a single strand flew through the breeze while the rest of her hair glided behind her back. He wanted to place it behind her ear, but he didn't know if he would be able to. The slightest touch from might make his honest thoughts about the woman become more sinful.

"Tonight the star looks a lot more beautiful. Don't you agree, houshi-sama?" asked Nekomi looking up to the sky.

"Oh, yes quite beautiful," replied Miroku regaining his thoughts and following her eyes up.

"This night is so special to me, Miroku, this night is the last night that we will be here talking together, chatting about anything we want to," spoke Nekomi trying hard to keep her composure.

"Yeah, we shall all miss you. You've been such a nice, caring girl to take us in and spending time with us all," replied Miroku writing his staff into the sand.

"I know, and it was fun, especially with you….. I didn't even believe that seven days would be done so soon. Still, I don't regret keeping you guys here, even if it was selfish of me," stated Nekomi fitting her hand under her folded legs.

"Well, actually I enjoyed and was very happy that you did what you did. It was fun to see Inu-yasha's face like that, too. You are pretty tough."

"I have to be. I only have myself; nobody but my father gave me love and friendship. I have to be strong even though I don't seem so." Nekomi placed her chin on her knees looking out to the dead city.

"Well, I think you are tough and even if you are, I think you just need to find that person who will help make you stronger by protecting you."

As he finished his small compliment, Nekomi looked at him contemplating on his words. He was such a great speaker. He always knew what to say in predicaments. Still, he wasn't telling her the things she needed to know or hear. Maybe he didn't understand how vital this was. Maybe she needed to show him.

Suddenly without another thought, the violet hair took Miroku's hand into hers and gently squeezed it. He looked up to the woman wondering why when he looked into her eyes. Her soft cat like eye looked dreamily yet lovingly through his round chestnut eyes. He could read so many messages through her eyes, but he didn't know which one it would be.

"Miroku, I need to know," Nekomi simply said.

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku looking deeper in her eyes for an answer before she spoke.

"Why didn't you ask me to bear your child?" Miroku instantly widen his eyes as he was taken aback with her question. How in the world did she know about him and his usual 'greetings' to women? Did someone tell her in spite of him or to her? He didn't understand why she asked it, but he knew he would simply give her an honest answer.

"I didn't think of you like that," stated Miroku looking at her face calmly.

"Why? I heard that you do that to a pretty girl whenever you meet them. Am I not pretty, am I not good enough to bare your child?" asked Nekomi grabbing his other hand with a hint of sadness in her face.

"No, no, it's nothing like that! Nekomi, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met and I would be so proud to have children with you, but at that moment when I saw you, I felt as if I needed to be a better person," replied Miroku gently rubbing her hands with her thumb slowly and affectionately.

Nekomi looked at him with the hint of redness along her cheeks. She carefully listened to his comment and was simply happy to hear so many wonderful compliments from his mouth. The biggest compliment of all was that he would be proud for her to bare his children. Still, she wasn't satisfied enough; she needed to know his feelings. She be damned if he left her without even letting her know how he felt and how she felt about him.

"Miroku-kun, I have to tell you something. Please bare with me if I slip up a couple of times since I haven't rehearsed," spoke Nekomi softly looking down at their hands and then at him.

He nodded in agreement as she simply pulled him up.

"Since I met you, Miroku-kun, I have felt an instant attraction with you. You showed me such kindness and attention that it left me quite intrigued. When I made you and the others stay here longer than needed, I was happy. I wanted to know more about you, to see if we could become better acquainted. I mean sincerely, I wanted to make friends with everyone in the group, but at the time, you were the one on my mind. I wanted to get to know you and when I did, I began to fall in love with you."

"At first, I thought it was still just a simple crush, but I really did fall for you. I was in heaven every time you wanted to talk to me, every time you wanted to come with me when I went into town, and every time you smiled at the stupid things I said. Even knowing that you were here foe a couple of days, I still had such a deep affection for you.

"Sango and I talked today since we needed to speak to one another about some issues, but even when she questioned my feelings, I knew even more that my feelings were never going to go away. I knew even if you died, I would continue to love you. Even if you don't care for me the way I would like, I would still love you. Even, if you………married and love someone else………I would still love you."

Nekomi froze as she looked down at the ground. She said it. She confessed everything that was in her heart and she knew she felt so much better. Still, in a way, she felt so embarrassed at her forwardness. She didn't even asked how he felt and he probably didn't even feel the same. All she did was just make a fool of herself. Now, she couldn't be in front of him anymore; she was done.

"Excuse me I have to go! I feel so foolish," she stated trying to pull away.

But as she pulled away, the houshi gripped her hand harder. She wanted to leave but he wouldn't let her. Damn him! She wanted to cry. She knew he didn't feel the same. Sango was so much better of a woman than her. She was stronger, prettier, and a full human. She just knew he just pitied her and didn't want her to cry alone and get depress.

"I pick you," Miroku stated.

She looked at him and saw his eyes look so lovingly into hers. He pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist gently. He leaned his head forward toward her and kissed her softly on the lips. At first, the young woman was shock, but soon yet slowly she began to kiss back leaning closer into their small embrace.

As soon as their lips parted, she began to cry. She didn't understand why she was crying like this but looking into his eyes and his touch made her give in to her emotions. She wanted to understand why. Why did he pick her?

"Why did-" she was cut off by a single finger of Miroku gently on her lips.

"I just knew. I thought about you and Sango all day. I needed to know who I cared about, who I wanted to be with for the rest of life after this journey. To tell you the truth, I was leaning more into Sango. She and I have fought together and she and I had a deep connection that I have never shared with anyone. Still, I had to think about it all day to know if it was love.

At one time in my life, when she could leave me to a prince, I wasn't upset at all. I knew if she left me, all I wanted was for her to be happy. I thought if I was in love, wouldn't I be more jealous? I wasn't at all. If she chose him over me, I would be sad but I wouldn't be ultimately crushed. Her happiness is all I want.

Now, when I thought about you, I simply smiled. This past week, I have felt nothing but bliss. I was also attracted to you and I simply couldn't pull away. I needed to know more about you, and I have. You are the perfect woman I dreamt about. I thought about what if you left me for someone else, would I be happy? Would a man be happy if the best dream he ever had just slipped away? I knew then I couldn't let you go."

Nekomi blushed heavily trying to look away in embarrassment. He thought so highly of her and she was just a quarter demon doctor; she nothing more than a lonely woman. She wasn't too special.

Miroku took his finger and pulled her chin up so she could look at him. She was so beautiful with such a blushing face. She was so warm and kind, but he could tell she had such a tough personality behind it all. He knew in his heart he had made the right choice.

"So, what now?" asked Miroku smiling at the woman.

"Well, you need your rest. You have to prepare for your journey. Though I really don't want you to go, I think it is best that you conquer your dream," she simply stated grabbing his hand in hers.

"Thank you…..Also, I was wonder if would you mind if I slept with you tonight?" asked the houshi placing his free hand along her soft face.

She simply blushed and replied, "Sleep with? Isn't that something we should wait until you get back?"

"Not that way, Neko-chan. I want to hold you in my arms while I sleep," chuckled Miroku.

"Well, what if the others see you in my room. Or better yet what if Sango sees you?" asked Nekomi looking down at her feet.

"I want to spend the last night with you. I don't know when I will return. I want to remember your scent and your touch so I have a reason to live after this is all over," replied Miroku firming his grip of her hand.

She looked at him and smiled vivaciously. She knew then and there she wouldn't be alone anymore. She didn't have just herself but someone to love her. She began walking up the steps leading back to her room with his hand in hers. She simply opened her door and walked inside as Miroku followed her and closed the door behind him.

After the door closed, a figure walked out of the shadow and it appeared to be a sorrowful Sango. She was only up to talk to Miroku but it seemed Nekomi beat her to the punch. She followed and heard them talking about everything. Her face was clearly filled with hurt and sadness. She wanted to scream, to hurt something, and to simply fall dead, but she couldn't. She just couldn't let anything like that take over her.

She simply had to take the new information; Miroku wasn't in love with her and now she was alone again. The young taijiya could feel the warm tears stream down her face as she went to her room. Maybe sleep will erase her emotions; maybe she could just pretend it was just a dream itself. But in the end, Sango knew, in the morning, she would remember it all.

A/n: There you go, another chapter. Boy, I hated to hurt Sango like that but it needed to be done. Still, if you are a big Sango fan like I am, you better get ready for the next chapter because she will finally get to confront Miroku with everything. Boy, I can't wait to get started on it, too!

Oh, and by the way, I love my faithful readers who have been waiting patiently for this chapter and keep on reviewing because those always get me to update even faster.


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey, everyone! I know, it's been forever and I must apologize. I've been very busy and working on another fic. I'm sorry I neglected this one, but I'll try to make it up!

Chapter 4

It has already been a day since they left Nekomi's village. They headed east and didn't stop until nightfall. The villages became scarce, so they decided to take camp in a sheltered, vast forest. Inu-yasha and Miroku surveyed the forest and found a perfect spot to make a small camp for the group.

It was a dark night, filled with thunder and lighting and yet no rain. The group sat around a fire, eating the fish that they caught in a lake not far from their area. They each filled with thoughts as they ate their food

Shippo felt very frightened hearing the simple thunder and winced every time it appeared. He was not one for hard weather at all. He kept thinking how wonderful it could be if they were all in Nekomi's home once more eating their belly full and taking naps. He could not wait till their journey was over and they could live a happy life like they did the past week.

Kagome looked over at the melancholy Sango. Since they left, Sango has been in this sudden slump. She barely ate her dinner and the taijiya just stared blankly into the fire. The high school girl sensed an eerie feeling in her friend and only shown concern for her. She wondered if it had anything to do with Nekomi or Miroku. Kagome picked up her fish quietly, and thought carefully of the visit to Nekomi's village. Something inside that had to be the reason why her friend was in such a distress state of mind.

Inu-yasha looked between Miroku and Sango. The distance of their sitting beside one another has changed. The dark brunette has taken a seat between Kagome and himself. It was odd, but also, he could sense the change of the environment within the group. He had to get to the bottom of this. If the relationship of the group has changed, then the teamwork of their journey will alter as well. Inu-yasha twitched his ears at that moment and vowed to try his best to fix everything.

Miroku looked within the flames as he ate his fish. He thoroughly thought of the last night he was with Nekomi. Holding her, as he smelled her soft, lavender hair gave him more hope and determination than he ever thought. His lips formed a smile as he remembered the nervous yet demanding farewell kiss she slipped him when everyone walked away. He also remembered the ribbon she gave him when she wrapped it around his beads to his hand. He carefully picked up his hand from his lap and observed the light blue ribbon. He really did make the right choice, didn't he? He knew he did. As he slowly realized that, he thought of Sango, as his glances made his way to the young female fighter.

Sango petted the meowing Kirara as she continued steadily gazing into the fire. She was lost in her own mind and thoughts as she tried to pick up the pieces. What went wrong? She could not understand when did her relationship between Miroku changed. She always felt he would leave her for another girl, but to really have it happening made the young fighter weak. When she saw Nekomi and Miroku kissed, that's when she felt her heart die in a way. She could not believe all the time she was chasing after him, trying to believe that he would change, believe that the proposal was true, and that he really love her, was actually a lie. She knew now that it was all just a dream, an occurrence that came and went. She gave a long sigh as she rose from the ground.

"I'm going to take a walk," announced the taijiya to her comrades.

"Are you sure that is safe? It sounds like rain is coming soon," questioned Kagome looking at the older girl.

"I'll be fine. If it become too havoc, I will return," simply answered Sango as she began her way through the forest with her weapon on her back.

As they watched the departing taijiya, Miroku became concern with the woman. He should be ashamed of himself with his feelings for Nekomi since he never talked to Sango about the occurrence. Sure, the feeling he discovered for the quarter demon doctor was sudden, but they had a better connection. Sango was his best friend in the group, and they discussed everything together; everything except their feelings, but it was almost a given to know how they felt about each other.

"If you have something to discuss with Sango, Miroku, you better go do it now," spoke Inu-yasha as he closed his eyes.

The group looked over to the hanyou who simply ignored the gazes. Miroku gave a sheepish, nervous laugh and was about to reply with ignorance, but he finally understood that statement; Inu-yasha knew what was going on and just felt it that the houshi should go talk to Sango. He understood how Miroku felt, and in a way, if Inu-yasha were in the same shoes, he would simply discuss to the girl who lost his affections about why. Yes, Sango deserved that.

Miroku picked himself up, bowed to the group, and made his way to where he saw Sango leave. He slowly walked through the vast fields of trees as the clashing thunder and the swift breeze began to pick up. Was the weather trying to say something? He picked up his pace, shielding himself with his lavender and blue robe, hoping to catch sight of the taijiya.

"Sango…. where could have you had gone?" thought the young man feeling the wind press onto his arm.

At that sudden moment, his ear picked up a faint yet daggering strike of crying from yards away from him. The moment he heard the cry, he felt a shudder of despair and worry crept within his body. The wind was so forceful with the daring, mischievous thunder and lightning that he could barely hear, but once he picked up the sound, he knew who it belong to. The houshi picked up his pace as he ran toward the crying; shielding his face from the drifting twigs and branches.

"Sango-chan, I am coming," stated Miroku, really only to himself.

When he reached to his destination, Sango sat on a couple of rocks beside a vast lake. Droplets of rain began to hit the lake as Sango continued to look up into the night sky. Her eyes, fierce with anger and sorrow, dared the heaven to increase their turmoil…. and yet her chocolate eyes invited the destruction within the weather. Miroku stood firmly beside a tree, observing what message her eyes carried, but as he made a detailed observation, he could see the tears flowing down her cheek. Her tears trailed down her face as she fought back from yelling and screaming. She looked more than hurt.

"Sango-chan."

At first, Sango did not notice the voice calling her. She could only see the sparks of lightning and hear the crash of clouds reflecting her own mind and heart. It was not fair, it should not be this way, but in reality, this was it. As she began to feel the breeze pull onto her hair wildly, her ears captured her name from the man she dreaded to see. Once her view turned to him, she snapped.

"Sango- chan, we must go back to the camp. It is not safe here," stated Miroku walking up to her.

She watched him take a couple of steps to her, gripping slightly to the ropes on her hiraikotsu. She took the weapon off her back, sliding it down ready to strike.

"Sango-chan?"

She bit her lips, feeling the hot tears pour down her face, but her eyes—Miroku could see the anger in them. It scared him.

"Don't you ever talk to me in that tone ever again!"

With that, she rushed toward him, swinging the demon bone boomerang around, waiting to feel the touch of body. Miroku fell back, quickly pushing his body to defence while keeping his staff in front. Sango picked up the pace, feeling her anger rise every time she missed. Rain began to play with the fight as well, pouring onto them heavily and quickly. But it did not stop Sango—oh, no, she would give her hit in soon enough.

Miroku quickly escaped Sango's swing from above his head, pushing the ground underneath his feet. He could not believe the woman who he felt most respected in this world, attacking him on mere sight.

"Sango-chan, we need to stop, please," he spoke trying to find a way to seize the dilemna.

Sango huffed, throwing her hiraikotsu at him. She watched him roll away, dodging the flying weapon until she gripped the strap when it came back to her.

"How could you? How could you forget me?" He did not know if she was talking to him or just ranting—he made no sign of replying, just defending. "I was there, always watching, always pushing those incidents away when you flirted with other women. But I loved you! I loved you more than anything!"

He voice became louder, almost shreiking the last part when the noise of thunder tried to over power her. She turned to him, setting up to throw again. Miroku felt himself become less alert. When he turned to get out of the way, he slipped on the moist rubble under him. He gasped a little when he felt himself fall on his back. This was it—an opening.

Sango took this chance, retreiving her weapon to finish the job. The rain pour on top of her body, drenching her hair. Her soft, natural locks tried to capture her vision, but a small opening for her eye permitted the girl to see the houshi on the ground. She stood over him, feeling all the anger and hatred she had for him for the moment. She tried, but it was not good enough. She wanted to hurt him more just as he hurt her. She held up the boomerang over her head about to strike, but as she felt the right time to take him, she saw. Miroku shielded his hand over his face—she saw a drench light blue ribbon tied around his shielded hand.

The ribbon held so much—a promise of trust and love, she knew that. It was with Nekomi in her hair, so it had to be hers. He tied it to his hand to remember what he was going to come home to. A wedding was waiting for him, a love that he chose to have was praying for his safety. Nekomi was in that ribbon.

"Sango?"

The taijiya heard the familiar, husky voice, turning her only slightly to see. Inu-yasha stood, his sword in his hand ready to attack. Once he heard yelling, he felt that the two were being attcked. He would have never known that the both of them were fighting each other.

The hanyou looked onto the girl before him—she pulled away from attacking, rubbing her head. She felt all her emotion wanting to build into one swing. She heard the houshi rise from the ground—how embarrasing. She was a woman of tradition, a woman of strength, yet she let her emotion overpower the logic in her mind.

"Sango, are you alright?"

How could he be so kind? The man she was attacking asked of her safety. Sango quickly dropped her weapon to the ground and ran.

The two men watched the girl run away, unaware of what should be done. Inu-yasha looked to Miroku, wondering what he was going to do. Yet, he stood there, holding tightly his hand to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked the hanyou, feeling his anger rise. "You just gonna stand there and let her do somethin' stupid?"

Miroku looked over to his companion, knowing he should be on pursuit of the taijiya. But he could not. "I can't."

"What the hell, Miroku?"

"She'll just do it again, " he sighed, looking to the darkeness of the rain.

"Keh—Sango deserves better than that—she deserves your attention."

Miroku glance back to his friend, watching the silver hair boy, carrying the hiraikotsu, run after the woman he almost trully loved.

Inu-yasha heard his lips curse the weather, the lateness of the night, and particuarly Miroku under his breath. Sango was a strong warrior, but even fighters had emotions. She felt safe and protective with Miroku, but he let her down, falling in love with another woman without telling her beforehand. Of course, he should not be one to speak, yet Sango did not deserve it.

Once he reached the opening of the forest, he saw a glimpse of Sango sitting on a grassy ledge. Her kimono was totally drenched, her hair a mess, and the creeping of sobs was lurking within the atmosphere. He stood, collecting the vision of her in her lowest. It was so cruel to be in this state, he thought. He thought for a moment if he wanted to disrupt her, but she beat him to acknowledging presence before he could.

"What do you want, Miroku," she cried, not letting her head turn.

He cringed—somehow Inu-yasha figured that she hoped that it was him. "Keh, I'm not that nasty houshi!"

Sango looked over her shoulder, collecting the image of the hanyou walking to her form. She should have known—her attack on him pushed him away. He would not want to be around her.

Inu-yasha took a seat beside her, placing the weapon over their head to shield the rain. He did not care about his health—ultimately, he would be fine. But humans were sensitive to moisture just as this night.

Sango looked over to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They sat there for a moment, looking out to the rainy sky. It was slightly clearing up, but the droplets kept hitting.

Sango sighed, feeling quite embarrased to even want to bring it up. "Is Miroku okay?"

Inu-yasha looked down to her—she was so loyal. "Yeah—whatever, you should have hit in the head."

Sango clutched her form, wrapping her slender arms around her kimono. "I was being so stupid."

"No, you have every right—"

"I'm talking about since the beginning with Miroku." The hanyou kept his mouth shut, letting the woman beside him say what she needed to say. "The signs were there—he was a lecher, a pervert, flirting with any girl—I should have known he would leave me."

"No, don't say that."

Sango sighed, brushing strands of hair behind her ear. "Nekomi, she was goregous—smart, too. She was quite polite and very understanding."

"And so are you!"

Sango looked up to Inu-yasha, a serious face he had, but she only continued. "The way he looked at her—it was something so different. I should have known."

Inu-yasha looked at Sango—it was pathetic to feel so low in self-esteem. "There is better out there."

"Inu-yasha, did you know, he proposed to me—a while ago." She sniffed, feeling the tears come. "To think, he hasn't even rejected me vocally, but I know."

"Miroku." He started thinking the best way to put it. "Guys are scared to hurt people precious to them."

"But he did!"

Inu-yasha winced. "I mean, they don't mean to. Miroku is weak sometimes when he should be strong—he likes women, but he should have been stronger when you two were together."

Sango clutched her chest, feeling hurt. "He should have…"

"But when he met Nekomi—it was something different." He winced knowing what must be said. "You might not like this, but I think Miroku didn't know what love was until he met Nekomi. When a man can not think of another woman, that's when he trully loves."

Sango kept quiet, thinking back to the stay. When Nekomi was there, Miroku stayed calm, almost the way a monk should be. It was different.

"You guys weren't really good for one another anyways." The girl looked up to Inu-yasha, but he smirked. "You deserve a strong man who can be loyal and straight forward—he needs a passive woman who will tend to him but also keep him loyal."

The taijiya looked down from the ledge, thinking of Inu-yasha words. It was true, she always dreamt of a strong husband, and Miroku seemed to be allured with women who tended to him. Nekomi was a very feminine girl who would do such a job.

"I guess you are right." She bit her lip, feeling a tear drop. "But it hurts so bad."

Inu-yasha juggled the weapon in his hand, letting his index finger wipe the tear away. "Aw, Sango—you're a strong woman. I know you'll find happiness when it really comes."

She nodded slowly, surprised to have felt the hanyou's touch on her. It was only a quick help to her eye, but it stuck to her memory. His hand was so warm, she thought.

She looked up to him, wiping any other moisture on her face. "I'll try to be a little stronger."

Inu-yasha nodded his head, a smirk pulling on the end of his lips. ":That's all you need to do."

His smirk was quite infectious—she felt a smirk pull onto her as some of her emotions were placed away. Of course she would not be healed within minutes, but she knew it was step by step method. It would be a slow ride—but it seemed she had a company who along the way.

"Hey, look, it stopped raining."

Inu-yasha placed the hiraikotsu down, glancing up to the night sky. Diamonds of stars presented themselves, tilting downward on the two fighters. Sango took in the scenery, feeling how much she missed seeing the sky with houshi. But having the hanyou there was not bad at all.

Inu-yasha felt Sango on his arm, leaning on him for support. He looked down, but her chestnut eyes only graced up to the heavens.

"Thank you, Inu-yasha." So genuine her voice was, he thought.

"No problem, Sango-chan." He never really called her that, but from his lips, it had a nice ring to it.

A/N: Dear Lord! Sorry for waiting so long to update. I fell out of this fic, but now I love it so much! I really want to continue because I still love the pair. Please continue to read and please comment because if that happens, it'll motivate me to write on.

Peace!


End file.
